fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Buchanan/Relationships
Richard has shown himself over the years to gain many different comrades, teachers and strengthening bonds with family. He is a charismatic individual who seemingly is wrapped by the affection of others despite his less-than-desirable attitude. A list of his most prominent relationships are below. Family Rihanna Buchanan The Buchanan siblings are noted for their very dynamic relationship, constantly arguing and belittling each other at every turn, one would think that they absolutely despise one another. Yet, this is definitely not the case. Richard is very aware of what Rihanna is constantly feeling, stemming from their mother's parting, Rihanna has, through her own willpower, become a strong woman and Richard remarks that she even supports him at various times. However, despite Rihanna being the supposed "superior" in their relationship, evident by her being the one bossing Richard around at various turns, Richard is also equally, if not, more supportive of Rihanna than she is of he. At many times in the story, Richard demonstrates her care for Rihanna, showing himself capable of becoming somebody ruthless in order to protect his younger sister.Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle Richard has also shown himself capable of treating Rihanna like a young girl, something which she seems to love, as seen when he gave her a piggy-back ride, Rihanna responded lovingly. Although, he did bring some comedic insult into this, saying she was getting "too heavy", although Rihanna responded with only a laugh and comedic hit, showing that the two siblings have a very mutual understanding to one another.Melody of Chaos After Rihanna has become a mage, Richard seems to treat her as more of a comrade rather than a sister, although he is capable of treating her in either way dependent on the circumstances, and he respects her power on more than one occasion, and also likes her passion to learn, allowing her to view his battle with Megan Kaiseki with full attention.The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears Antonio Buchanan Anya Buchanan Raphael Buchanan Friends SENSHI Richard was initially on rather bad terms with the rest of the members of SENSHI, barring Drake. he was originally the member who took his own side, preferring not to get involved with the various fights and issues with the organisation, leaving everyone to their own devices. Although, he would comment greatly upon the unstable relationship and how if affected the team in general, he would never really act upon it. However, his time increasing with SENSHI, and especially after their first mission and training sessions, that SENSHI needed to become allies, as soon as possible, the worst of these cases being with Drake and Azuki, who constantly battered one another with insults. However, during the semi-final training with Layla Magia, Richard was kept spectator of the matches between teams, Jin and Drake, against Azuki and Elbert. He was kept on the sides to observe and analyse the battle, in which he easily realised that Drake and Azuki were engaging in their own personal conflict, not even bothering to view those surrounding them. However, after Jin's declaration, Richard began to be very hopeful of SENSHI's bonding as friends, which even shocked his comrades and mentor.New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone After this, Richard became the SENSHI's de-facto leader and strategist, something the others agreed upon wholeheartedly it seemed. He was the one who predominantly leaded missions, and used his own cunning to bring about victory to his comrades and himself. He would always interact with the others, and try to keep the mood always bright. However, after Jin's battle against Ragna's subordinate Richard was highly irritated at the events that occurred, and immediately forged a plan of attack to defeat Ragna's subordinates. During this, he treated Jin like an equal and made him equally participate in the plan, despite his injuries. Also, during his battle against Ragna himself with Jin, Elbert and Drake, he carefully planned out the entire battle, using his friend's abilities to their advantage to ultimately defeat Ragna, as if he read their minds without any knowledge.Melody of Chaos Currently, as their co-leader, Richard and SENSHI are on exceedingly good terms, SENSHI trusts Richard's strategies with blind faith, and know it would normally succeed. Even inside missions, SENSHI is always on the comical, rarely ever being serious unless the mission requires it. Richard is also noted to spar with SENSHI consistently, as seen with his statement that only Drake and Azuki can best him in battle, something nobody disagreed with. Also showing great knowledge about his comrades' emotional state, as seen with the "Megan situation", where he openly declared Megan to a battle, a result of how Megan acted to Azuki, showing his care for his allies. He and Drake are also considered the ones who evaluate the possible new additions to SENSHI, without any hesitation or complaint from his comrades in the least.The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears Drake Vista Richard is Drake's best friend, being the one who supports him through thick and thin, and trusts him with the handling of SENSHI and even Rihanna without a second thought, Richard and Drake are similar to brothers, if not, are brothers through their own admission. The reason this friendship came about however, was due to Richard's own simple and laidback personality. When Drake and Richard had just begun in the academy, Richard was the only individual who didn't treat Drake as a superior nor was intimidated by his family's reputation, but rather, treated him like he would treat someone of no status. As such, they quickly got along despite their mildly conflicting personalities. Drake, the active and rather brash one, who quickly got into fights and preferred to never be sitting still among everything else. Richard, however, was someone who preferred to lay back and liked to sleep above anything. However, it is these traits that allow them to get along so well and without any complaints. Drake motivates Richard, while Richard restrains Drake. They are the opposites of a magnet, yet, they align together without any hesitation. Layla commented that in the academy's history, the only two in SENSHI who actually partnered in battle were, Richard and Drake.New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone Even inside battle, the two can read each others minds like they were using Telepathy, and despite Drake being reluctant to use Richard's strategies, he does so anyhow. Richard seems to also get along with the House of Vista in general, being rather informal in his interactions with Ruzana and Siata Vista, implying the Vista also know of him greatly.Melody of Chaos Scott Norman Scott and Richard are very close friends, having been brought up together since their first meeting over 10 years ago. As children, Scott, Rihanna and Richard were always seen playing together, and Scott thought of Anya and Antonio as his surrogate parents, and they thought of him as a son equal-heartedly. More like brothers than friends, Richard and Scott, despite their somewhat conflicting morals, have been through the toughest of situations together and have promised one another to reach the height of their potentials. Scott however understands that Richard is not the man he was in his childhood, and doesn't force his bond upon him, Richard is empathetic of Scott's situation and always assists him in training to further increase his abilities so he doesn't think of himself as a burden towards Richard. Mentors Jean-Louis Michel Yotsuki Tina Amakusa References